Alynae Thori'dal
Title: Alyn the Wicked Nickname: Alyn Guild: The Grey Wolves Race: Sin'dorei Sex: Female Age: 161 Apparent Age: 35 Skin Color: Pale Caucasian Hair Color: Deep Red Eye Color: Green Height: 5'11" Weight: 120lbs Class: Warlock Languages: Fluent in Thalassian, Common, and Orcish Physical Description Alynae is a taller, middle aged Sin'dorei. She is thin; has long, curly red hair; and green, glowing eyes. Her natural Elven beauty comes off as plain, even average for her race. However, she doesn't care for beauty. Her eyes have dark circles beneath them, and her hair is a little ratty. The expression she typically carries is difficult to read. Despite this worn exterior, there is an air of superiority about her. Along her torso runs a deep scar that starts close to her collar bone. For this reason, Alynae chooses to dress primarily in robes with higher collars. Any other distinguishing marks are simply smaller scars that show traces of battle. Personality Alynae is usually very cordial to those she meets. Her basic temperament is annoyance, but she don't let that fool you into thinking she has no interest in the conversation. It's simply that she would rather be in Icecrown slaughtering scourge, and trying to find a way to kill the Lich King. Something to note: only rarely does she ever use the terms "lady," "lord," "sir," "ma'am," etc. If she is to address you by a name other than your normal one it will be either title, rank, or position. Likes She admires talent above all else, and is deeply respectful of power and wisdom. Vengeance, however, is her true love, and she is secretly envious of those who wield the light. She also likes spiders. Weapon of Choice: Dagger or Sword Dislikes *The Lich King *Scourge *Scourge Sympathizers *Pettiness *Those who want to know more about her than she is willing to tell. Fears Her only fear is the Lich King winning. She is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure he and his Scourge are destroyed. Goals and Motivations Kill the Lich King and decimate the Scourge for the glory of the Sin'dorei. Hobbies and Talents Alynae is an adept warlock, master of both Affliction and Destruction schools, and has great skill in forming a binding contract between two parties. She is also a skilled Shadowweave Seamstress with a flair for enchanting, and a natural talent in first aid and general healing. History Anyone who speaks Thalassian would know that her last name translates to "Firecrown." Also, most older Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei will recognize this name. However, if anyone were to ask her if she did indeed belong to the Firecrown family, she would say something along the lines of, "My past is my own." What's in a name? Firecrown was the name given to the Highborne who was most adept with fire magics. Those in this line who share this hereditary affinity are able to shape flame into a desired form, such as a crown. It has been a few generations since someone has shown the namesake skill, it is therefore lucky that the last in this family line should have it. Wicked "Alyn the Wicked" has gained quite a reputation for herself as a mercenary of great talent and tenacity. She gets the job done, and does it to near exact specifications of her employer, but she does take some liberties with each job. Liberties such as viciousness and cruelty that is hard to find. The air of superiority that leads and follows her has spawned many rumors. The Untold Story Yet to be revealed to the general populace. She keeps this piece of herself well guarded, and will avoid the subject whenever raised. Player's Comments I think of Alyn kind of as a lost puppy. She lost everything when the Scourge stormed Quel'thalas. The light abandoned her, her family died, her husband became a wretched and she miscarried. Now all she wants is revenge for both herself and her people. But she's slowly realizing that life isn't gonna go back to the way it was once Arthas is dead, and she's not quite sure how to deal with that knowledge. It'll be interesting once Icecrown Citadel opens up and we get to kill Arthas to see what direction her life will take. I've been playing around with ideas but I don't really know what I'll want to happen. Maybe I'll just wing it, I dunno XD. The following is a song by the Living End called How Do We Know and I think it's an apt description of all that Alyn has gone through, and will go through, and how she sort of feels about it. This link is to the YouTube video of the song in case anyone is curious about what it sounds like. Hope you enjoy. How Do We Know? We've been waiting On the front line We've been preparing our entire lives for this day to arrive And no doubt this will be Part of our history We're making our move and we're breaking out on the grind Today the new age We'll rise up State our case Throw it down And after the rain The only ones that still remain Standing proud Separated from the crowd (How do we know? How do we know?) Turn on the light (How do we know? How do we know?) I need to decide (How do we know? How do we know?) Because we may not (How do we know? How do we know?) Survive tonight (How do we know? How do we know?) But I'll take my chance (How do we know? How do we know?) Spare me the romance (How do we know? How do we know?) And we'll give it all (How do we know? How do we know?) That we can New information Coming down the line But as far as I can tell It's just the blind leading the blind I see frustration Written in the eyes Of a disaffected race Being born under a bad sign Today the new age We'll rise up State our case Throw it down And after the rain The only ones that still remain Standing proud Separated from the crowd (How do we know? How do we know?) Turn on the light (How do we know? How do we know?) I need to decide (How do we know? How do we know?) Because we may not (How do we know? How do we know?) Survive tonight (How do we know? How do we know?) But I'll take my chance (How do we know? How do we know?) Spare me the romance (How do we know? How do we know?) And we'll give it all (How do we know? How do we know?) That we can Today will be the last day Tomorrow everything will change... (How do we know? How do we know?) Turn on the light (How do we know? How do we know?) I need to decide (How do we know? How do we know?) Because we may not (How do we know? How do we know?) Survive tonight (How do we know? How do we know?) But I'll take my chance (How do we know? How do we know?) Spare me the romance (How do we know? How do we know?) And we'll give it all (How do we know? How do we know?) That we can Today will be the last day Tomorrow everything will change Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:The Grey Wolves